Laws of The Kingdom
by Nakimochiku
Summary: 20 sentances of Hichi x Ichi, fluff and angst. oneshot


LAWS OF THE KINGDOM

_I have two fanfictions which titles are like rules, so I came up with this...enjoy._

_**1. Don't give me flowery words**_

Ichigo often said that he wasn't a poet. Ichigo often said that he should just stay simple, easy, like he always was. But this feeling in his cold chest, how could he not want to tell Ichigo in every way possible?

_**2. Don't act like you love me**_

Ichigo was yelling at him, was angry at him, and for a brief moment, he felt afraid. He felt hated. He liked it when Ichigo was happy. But Ichigo was never happy. Not with him. He wished Ichigo would love him.

_**3. Don't look at anyone else.**_

Ichigo was his love. Ichigo made him jealous. He wanted to tie his king to his side and never let him go. He didn't want anyone else to see him. Ichigo was his! But that only made Ichigo angry at him.

_**4. Look but don't touch**_

Ichigo was a flirt. Ichigo teased him and flaunted the fact that he was just beyond the hollow's reach. He gave him tantalizing glimpses of what could be his, if only he obeyed. Such a terrible man his king often was...

_**5. Give everything and expect nothing.**_

His king didn't love him. His king ignored him. His king cared very little for him. He gave his king every inch of his soul and mind and power. He got nothing in return, because to his king, it didn't matter if he was sad or not.

_**6. Don't lie to me.**_

His king hated his words. His king never wanted to listen to him or see him or talk to him. Ichigo believed that every word he said was a lie. And maybe they were. But not when he says I love you. Never when he says I love you.

_**7. Don't pretend you're perfect**_

Ichigo was always trying to be perfect. Ichigo wanted to be strong and beautiful and smart and so perfect. He taught his king that he didn't have to smile if he didn't want to. If he wanted to be weak and cry, he could. He didn't have to be perfect. He would still love him.

_**8. Don't show me useless tears**_

He never cried. He wanted to. His hollow heart always hurt, always. Even when Ichigo was around. Ichigo didn't know what he was feeling, couldn't understand it, couldn't protect him from it. But if there was one thing he was sure Ichigo could do, it was be there and try to help.

_**9. Understand your place**_

he was a mere servant. It wasn't his job nor his place to interfere. But he hated seeing Ichigo beaten. He knew it would make Ichigo angry afterwards, but that was a sacrifice he was willing to make. He was a mere servant. But he loved Ichigo too much to see him bleeding.

_**10. Don't try to be something your not.**_

He wasn't really something king wanted. He tried to keep his teasing words in his mouth. He lived the way king wanted him to. He tried make it so king loved him. But king had merely scoffed at him attempts, and told him if he wanted his love, he could at least be himself.

_**11. Don't look at me with those eyes.**_

Ichigo always said he loved his eyes. He loved the way that they were expressive. He loved the way they flashed when he was angry and dulled when he was sad. He said he could always tell what he was feeling when he looked in his eyes. But he wondered if his king could tell how much he loved him.

_**12. Obey only me**_

he was obviously not someone who liked to obey the rules. But Ichigo had a way of playing with him, even when he doesn't say anything. The only person he would ever bow down to was his beautiful king. The only person who could manipulate him and twist him and cause him pain was his sweet kind king.

_**13. Hold me forever**_

Ichigo was someone who always wanted to be held. He loved being touched, but he'd never admit it. And he loved holding his king. He had no one else. When his king was looking for love, he would gladly give it. He needed some too.

_**14.**__**Protect me from my nightmares**_

he hated king's nightmare. Whenever king was dreaming of blood or killing he would scream and cry and cling to him. Ichigo's body was so warm but...he hated the voice of his king on those nights. It pulled at his still heart until he could feel the pain. And then he would just wake king up and kiss him.

_**15.**__**When I beat you, stay silent.**_

It was never like he could talk out of line. Ichigo could do whatever he wanted to him. He could beat him, kill him, rape him, it didn't matter. Ichigo was his king, and his last line to sanity. Whatever Ichigo wanted, that was how it was going to be. A part of him wished, though, that Ichigo wouldn't hate him as much as he did.

_**16. Don't tell me I'm the only one.**_

Ichigo was his one and only. His precious. His.Ichigo belonged to him. He was the only person for ichigo. And ichigo was the only person for him. He loved Ichigo so much. And it burned whenever he saw him happy with that shinigami bitch.

_**17. Don't give me strength when you're nothing.**_

Something always told him that he was worthless. And maybe he was. He almost knew he was. But sometimes all he needed was King so he didn't feel worthless. Or maybe he was worthless, but at least he was a little useful it Ichigo.

_**18. Don't pretend that you still care.**_

For him, King's love was fickle. It didn't matter if he was happy or not. Ichigo was free from him, but would still come back and kiss him. He hated it. And what he hated the most was that Ichigo pretended nothing happened. Ichigo pretended that he cared. What hurt the most was that Ichigo didn't care enough about him to even tell him the truth/

_**19. Just hold me when you see me crying.**_

Ichigo never ever explained what was wrong. But he always knew. And sometimes his quiet love was all that King needed. Sometimes all king needed were open arms, and not prying minds. And even though he knew king didn't love him, he could at least be there, the way king was for him.

_**20.**__**Don't cover me in sweet kisses.**_

He loved kissing ichigo. Sweet sweet kisses. He loved touching Ichigo. He loved that Ichigo was his king, and not anyone else. Even though this love was unrequited, and he would never have his lovely king the way he wanted, he took joy in knowing that he could still kiss him. And smother him in his love.


End file.
